Sometimes, All You Need Is Your Best Friend
by emilyjasmine
Summary: "How could you do that to me Ginny?   I was so close to getting with him; you know how I feel about him." - What will Hermione do once Ginny starts dating they boy she loves. R&R please.


Sometimes all you need is your best friend. Well that's what I've always thought. I don't know how she could have done it to me.

How would you feel if your best friend started dating the person you've been in love with since you can remember?

She knew that I liked Harry. She's known that ever since I met her. We tell each other everything. She's even been telling me how I could get with him.

It was obviously a ploy. Make me looked like a fool so she can get Harry. Well, she needs to sleep with her eyes open from now on because I, Hermione Jean Granger, don't like lying bitches.

Wait… are you confused about what's happened? I would be too if I was you.

Let me start from the beginning, that's probably the best thing for it.

Well, I've been spending my summer holidays with the Weasleys since my second year. I always slept in Ginny's room. So we got talking.

We talked about what subjects and teachers we liked and who we thought were fit and who we really wanted to go out with. I said Harry, of course, and she shocked me by saying Draco Malfoy.

I never did find out why she liked him.

So we were always talking.

If she had a problem when we were at school then she'd come to me and I'd try and help her with it. If she needed help with her homework, then I'd try to help her with it. I did my best with our friendship. Well she obviously didn't like it.

I'm in my 6th year; studying NEWTs, which are very important. Ginny's got her OWLs so obviously I've been helping her with them.

I was in the middle of completing a potions essay when she walked into my dorm. Well walked isn't really the right word, it was more of a skip.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"I'm not playing guessing games; I have an important essay to do, Gin," I replied without looking up.

"I won't make you guess then," She compromised, "I'll just tell you."

When I didn't make comment she sat on my bed and took my chin so that I had to look her in the eye.

"I go out with… HARRY POTTER!" She yelled and fisted the air.

"What?" I yelled.

"I go out with Harry," She repeated.

I was fuming; I'm still surprised she didn't see my anger steaming from my scarlet face.

"How could you do that to me Ginny? I was so close to getting with him; you know how I feel about him." I told her, my body shaking with anger and trying to hold back sobs.

"I wasn't going to turn him down when he asked me in front of everyone am I?" She asked skeptically.

"Umm… Yeah. I'd do that for you Ginny. You know I would. You're meant to be my best friend. I guess not!" I shouted and ran out of my dorm. I didn't stop running till I was outside the Room of Requirement.

I made sure I told the room exactly what I wanted. To be alone and able to sleep!

I've been avoiding Ginny ever since that night. Never staying in the common room to see them together, never being in my usual place in the library. Instead I just roamed the castle more and more, without a purpose really. I spent a lot of time talking with Professor McGonagall about what I could do in the future. I even helped her grade papers.

If there was an odd chance of seeing Ginny, she'd always come up to me. Always the same thing, "Please Hermione, talk to me!"

I never did. I just walked off.

I know I'm probably being immature but I just couldn't handle it right now.

Harry and Ron had stopped asking why I was always sulking. They thought it was because of the work load. Boy, were they wrong. I couldn't tell them; especially when it was containing Harry and Ron's sister.

The more I thought about it, the more strange things came into my mind. Was I jealous of Ginny, or of Harry?

I was flabbergasted. Was I really in love with my best friend?

I couldn't be, could I? I mean we've always been best friends. It's just because I miss her. It must be.

But I always looked at how pretty she was and wondered what it would be like to be kissed by her soft pink lips.

It must be true, I'm in love with my best friend, there's no way I could deny it now. Every time I see her I want to kiss her, announce to her my love. But I can't.

Of course I can't. She's with Harry. The person I thought I loved. I realize now that I don't even like him anymore.

Am I really a lesbian now? Maybe.

The only thing I really knew; was that Ginny would never feel the same way about me. They're would be no way that she would ever reciprocate my feelings.

Well, I was wrong about that.

It was the Easter holidays. Lavender was getting a new rabbit and wanted Parvarti there for support, so they were away from Hogwarts. That meant that I was alone in my dorm.

It was around 2:00am and I couldn't sleep. I just kept tossing and turning. I still hadn't told Ginny how I felt about her. I really wanted to as well.

In the end I just gave up, so I slipped into my dressing gown and made my way down the stone steps into the dimly lit Gryffindor Common room.

I was almost there when I heard sobs coming from one of the sofas. As a prefect I knew I should find out and help the person crying so I tiptoed to the sofa and saw the glossy long red hair, shaking with sobs. It was Ginny!

As soon as I realized it was her I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her 'til she stopped crying and kill the person who had done this to her. Instead I sat down next to her.

When she realized that someone had joined her she looked around and saw me.

"Hermione?" She asked trying to hide her sobs.

"Oh, Ginny," I said wiping away the tears she'd missed, "What's happened honey?" I asked taking her into my arms and giving her a hug.

She seemed to calm down with my touch, which surprised me.

"It's Harry," she sobbed, "He's broken up with me." And she started with more sobs.

"What? Why would he have broken up with such a beauty like you?" I asked and I began stroking her hair.

"It turns out that he only wanted to go out with me because he was trying to make someone else jealous." She told me, she raised her head so that he could look me in the eye. "I guess he's never told anyone this except one person. But it turns out that he's gay." She said.

I was so startled that I started to laugh and once I began, Ginny joined in and the situation seemed better.

"So who was the person he was trying to make jealous?" I asked, I was curious but I thought I knew who it would be.

"Ron!" Ginny cried and started laughing again, "I never noticed the way Ron looked at us when we were together. I was only concentrating on your face. The only thing I could take in from it was jealousy..." She stopped talking then.

"You're right Gin," I began and she looked horrified, "I was jealous." I paused to look at her reaction and then carried on. "I was jealous of Harry."

We didn't talk for a moment then. We just looked into the other's face.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Truly; I've wanted to tell you something for a while now." I began but she silenced me by putting her hand over my mouth. I had the urge to lick her but kept it in.

"The only reason I went out with Harry myself," she told me and made sure I was looking into her eyes. "Was because I was trying to make you jealous."

I didn't let her same no more because I captured her lips with mine. As soon as I'd done that we were in a fierce embrace. The whole thing felt right and we forgot where we were.

Our tongues began a battle that was beautiful. Ginny won of course and I felt her tongue searching every corner of my mouth. I sucked her tongue and I felt and heard her moan into my mouth. Just hearing it almost made me come.

When we finally paused for air we were panting, hard and we began removing each others' clothes.

The clothes we gone as fast as you could say Quidditch and we were roaming each other's bodies.

Ginny took charge and began licking and nipping trails down my body and when she took my nipple into her mouth and bit down on it slightly I screamed slightly.

I'd never imagined that this would've ever happened.

Ginny was moving her way down my body. My blood was pulsing faster and faster around my body, exciting everything last thing in my body.

I then felt her tongue enter me and I moaned with excitement. It felt amazing. I realized that I was pushing her face further into me and it felt so amazing. She then bit down slightly on my clit and I was over board as my orgasm ripped out of me and she drank every last bit.

"Hermione, you taste beautiful," Ginny stated and she reached up to kiss me and it felt so strange to taste myself on her lips and in her mouth.

She began to get up but I pushed her back down and started licking her body.

I made my way down to her pussy and inhaled the incredible scent.

The taste was even better than the scent. I let my tongue search every part of her and lick her clit before I even entered her.

I then added a finger and thrusted into her. Then came another finger and she was thrusting back against the incredible pace I'd set. Her walls tightened and she came. I supped up all her juices and kissed her.

"I love you, Hermione," Ginny told me, so I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too," I whispered and we fell asleep.

I was right. Sometimes, all you do need is your best friend and I'm so glad that I have my Ginny.


End file.
